ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Programm Openit
thumbOpenit Guerilla Festival oder Guerilla Konferenz Bauplan bzw. Beschreibung des Vorhabens und Vorgehens. Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 17:14, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Openit Guerilla Conference – Bauplan Bei der Arbeit an OWi hatte ich im Januar 2013 die Idee für eine dezentrale Konferenz – eine Guerilla Konferenz. Es sollte dabei um den Stadtraum gehen und um Offenheit und alles sollte sich ohne große Kosten und möglichst offen und selbst organisieren. Ich habe einen einfachen „Bauplan“ dafür entwickelt und publiziert. Stück für Stück sind dann andere dazugestoßen und der Bauplan hat sich verändert, erweitert und verbessert. Er ist immer noch nicht fertig und verändert sich, während wir Openit für Kreuzberg 2013 entstehen lassen, weiter. Hier ist die aktuelle Version, der aktuelle Zwischenstand. (vom 20. Juni 2013), mit dem wir jetzt weiterarbeiten. Wie entwickelt man/sich eine Guerilla Konferenz und wie sieht sie aus? www.openit.cc . Ziele und Basics Warum, Wofür und Was überhaupt? Also Wie? . Ziele: Vernetzen, Stadt hacken & Stadt & Ideen entwickeln Stadt hacken! Let’s hack the city! Durch Openit soll der Stadtraum für einige Tage in eine lebendige und begehbare Utopie einer offenen, ökologischen und ökonomisch nachhaltigen Zukunft verwandelt werden. „Aussteller“ d.h. Menschen und Initiativen mit Ideen sollen darin zusammenkommen, Aktionen verschiedenster Art durchführen und sich dabei austauschen, gemeinsam experimentieren, arbeiten und vernetzen. Jedoch soll es bei Openit vor allem auch um das Gebiet gehen, in dem Openit stattfindet. Guerilla heißt, sich auf gegebene Strukturen wie Raum, Bewohner und Infrastruktur einzulassen, und sich damit nachhaltig zu verbinden. Konferenzen bringen normalerweise Ideen von überall her an einem Ort zusammen, lassen sie sich dort einander austauschen und entlassen sie dann wieder überall hin. Der Ort, an dem sie stattfinden, ist austauschbarer Untergrund. „Guerilla Conferencing“ heißt aber, die Ideen bei allem vor allem auch auf einen Ort - einen Stadtraum - treffen zu lassen. Die Programmpunkte sollten sich mit den Strukturen dort verbinden, sich darin einrichten, sich aus ihnen versorgen und sie versorgen. Es geht darum, Wechselbeziehungen zwischen Ort und Ideen herzustellen, in denen man voneinander lernt und einander weiterentwickelt. Let’s open it! Openit ist ein offener Prozess. Nachhaltig ist, was zurückbleibt. Für eine Openit Konferenz bzw. Festival wählt man daher bestenfalls ein Gebiet, das reich ist an sozialen, ökologischen und ökonomischen Strukturen. Und die Frage ist, wie weit gelingt es, Anlieger einzubinden? Können sie eigene Aktionen einbringen? Verbinden sie sich mit einer Initiative für einen gemeinsamen Programmpunkt oder ein gemeinsames Projekt? Öffnen sie sich für Experimente miteinander und mit anderen für und durch Openit? Und wie weit gelingt es, daraus die Infrastruktur für die Konferenz entstehen zu lassen und zugleich Veränderungen in den Stadtraum einzubringen? (Weiterlesen zur Idee des City Hacking: "Mit Hacken auf ins grüne Glück") . Guerilla Conferencing Basics Guerilla Conferencing? Was heißt das? thumb|right|250 px|kurzes Video in Englisch und Französisch zum Guerilla Conferencing KonzeptEine Guerilla Konferenz entsteht überwiegend dezentral. Man braucht dafür (1) einen Ort mit reichlich sozialen, ökologischen und ökonomischen Strukturen und (2) ein festes Datum. :: Die erste Openit findet um den Berlin Moritzplatz und Oranienplatz vom 26.-29. September 2013 statt. Während dieser Zeit soll ausgesuchte Gebiet friedlich benutzt werden für eine offene Konferenz bzw. ein Festival. Überall draußen und drinnen sollen Workshops, Vorträge, Aktionen, Führungen, Ausstellungen usw. dazu stattfinden. Themen sind Offenheit, Ökologie und Ökonomie. thumb|352px|Karte des Gebietes mit Koordinaten. Die Koordinaten ermöglichen es, im Kalender genaue Orte anzugeben. Versteckte Programmpunkte können leichter gefunden und besucht werden. Die Organisation geschieht dezentral. D.h. es gibt kein Team, das etwa eine Programmauswahl treffen würde. Sondern im Zentrum steht ein offener Kalender, in den sich jeder selbst eintragen kann. Alle, die Programmpunkte einbringen möchten, tragen sich einfach selbst in den Kalender ein. Ort, Zeit und Bedingungen legen sie selbst fest. Das bedeutet, dass alle auch die Organisation und Versorgung ihrer Programmpunkte prinzipiell selbst übernehmen. Jedoch gibt es eine Ressourcen Seite, über die sich alle gegenseitig helfen, Ressourcen und Hilfe suchen und finden können. Die Community stützt sich gegenseitig. Hilfe kann man außerdem eventuell auf einem offenen Entwicklungstreffen finden (siehe unten). Für alle Mitgestalter und Teilnehmer der friedlichen Besetzung der sollen nur zwei Regeln gelten: :: (1) „Seid freundlich, nehmt Rücksicht auf die Anwohner; sie haben im Prinzip immer Recht“ :: (2) „Räumt auf, wenn Ihr den Platz verlasst.“ . Agenten: Bauplan oder "Rezept" Was ist die Grundstruktur, die Minimalinfrastruktur, mit der eine Openit Guerilla Konferenz oder ein Openit Guerilla Festival entstehen kann? . Ort und Zeit Ort und Zeit müssen festgelegt werden und als Guerilla Conferencing Idee publiziert bzw. verbreitet werden. Auch eine Openit Guerilla Konferenz braucht jemanden, der sie haben will, der ihr Entstehen anstößt und eine Minimalinfrastruktur schafft und gegebenenfalls stabil hält. Aber einem gewissen Punkt könnten sich evtl. – je nach tatsächlicher Dynamik – alle weiteren Teile dezentral, redundant und unabhängig voneinander entwickeln lassen. . Websites Grundlegend sind eine Reihe von Webseiten. Die meisten davon sollen im Laufe der Zeit wachsen und füllen durch die Zuarbeit vieler. Das kann man mit verschiedenen Techniken machen. Für Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg verwenden wir ein Wiki. Es ist aber auch Zuarbeit per Mail oder über Kommentare möglich. Grundlegende Seiten sind: ++++ UPDATE (20 Aug.): Das Festival hat sich weiterentwickelt. Die gesamte Webpräsenz findet sich jetzt auf EINER SEITE und ist teils gekürzt worden. Die aktuelle Version kann man sich hier ansehen. Wenn Zeit ist, wird hier eine angepasste Darstellung entstehen. Bis dahin ist die alte Seite weiter verfügbar. ++++ . 1. Startseite (Beispiel für Openit 2013) : Eine Start- oder Landeseite. Die Grundidee sollte hier möglichst schnell vermittelt werden. Von hier gehen Links zu allen Unterseiten. Ein Link sollte auch zu einer FAQ Seite gehen, auf der das Konzept ausführlicher erklärt wird. Die Standardaufgaben für die Entwicklung (siehe unten) können hier stehen oder sollten schnell erreichbar sein. Für diese Website braucht man „Werbematerial“ d.h. ein Poster, Flyer, Webdesign, ein Logo (siehe unten „Markierung“) vielleicht auch ein Video oder anderes. Je früher man das hat, desto besser wahrscheinlich. . 2. Kalenderseite WIKI (Beispiel für Openit 2013) : Eine Kalenderseite für das offene Eintragen von Programmpunkten und das enstehen eines Programmes. Hierfür braucht man eine Karte des Gebietes mit einem Koordinatenraster, das erlaubt, die Programmpunkte besser zu verorten. : Hat man den Kalender angelegt, trägt man gleich "Get Together" Veranstaltung ein. Vielleicht auch mehrere. Dabei handelt es sich um Veranstaltungen, die die überall verstreuten Akteure während Openit auch einmal zusammenführt und ein gemeinsames Forum schafft. Für Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg ist bis jetzt noch nicht klar, wie diese Veranstaltung genau aussehen wird. (Mehr dazu steht weiter unten im Text.) . 3. Ressourcen Seite WIKI (Beispiel für Openit 2013) : Eine Seite, die es den Akteuren erlaubt, sich gegenseitig mit Wissen, Material, Räumen, Werkzeugen, Arbeit usw. zu unterstützen. . 4. Eine Seite zum Gebiet WIKI (Beispiel für Openit 2013) : Eine Seite mit Informationen zum Ort: Welche Institutionen, Anlieger und Einrichtungen gibt es dort? Welche interessanten Plätze, Parks und Wege? Was ist geeignet für Welche Aktion? Eine Vermessung des Geländes. Institutionen, die bereits dabei sind, markieren. All das sortiert man am besten nach Straßen. . 5. Eine Seite mit Initiativen und Ideenträgern WIKI (Beispiel für Openit 2013) : Welche Ideen und Initiativen sind geeignet für Openit? Wen lädt man ein? Wer passt? Eine offene und durchnummerierte Liste mit Wissensträgern, Initiativen, Ideen usw. zum Kontaktieren. Initiativen, die bereits dabei sind, markieren. So entsteht zugleich eine Übersicht mit Ausstellern. . 6. Seite für Entwicklungstreffen (Beispiel für Openit 2013) : Für Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg gibt es regelmäßige Entwicklungstreffen und dafür eine Extraseite mit Ankündigungen und Dokumentationen. Diese Seite ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt nötig? Ich führe sie aber trotzdem weiter. Mal sehen, was damit passiert. . + Mailingliste : Wie können alle, die interessiert sind, ständig in Kontakt miteinander sein und Neugikeiten voneinander erfahren? Facebookgruppen oder -events sind eine technisch schöne Lösung. Allerdings sind nicht alle auf Facebook, deshalb fällt diese Möglichkeit raus. Welche technischen Alternativen, die ähnlich elegant sind, gibt es? Für Openit gibt es jetzt erstmal eine offene Mailingliste, der jeder beitreten kann. . Offene Aufgabenliste Es gibt eine Reihe von ständigen Aufgaben oder Handlungsmöglichkeiten, die zur Organisation von Openit beitragen. Jeder kann prinzipiell immer daran arbeiten. Deshalb kann man sie offen publizieren. Aber auch auf den Treffen können sie besprochen und verteilt werden. Hier die Formulierung von Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg aus dem Juni. Die Formulierung wird ständig überarbeitet. Die aktuellere und bessere Version findet sich wahrscheinlich auf der Website oder hier. : "Ihr wollt Openit helfen, bei der Organisation mithelfen? Wenn Ihr in Berlin lebt, könnt Ihr zu einem der offenen Entwicklungstreffen kommen. Für Online Hilfe könnt Ihr eine dieser Aufgaben lösen: : (1) Openit Botschafter werden Verbreitet Openit. (1 Minute) Teilt den Link in euren sozialen Netzwerken. Erzählt euren Freunden davon. (5 Minuten) Habt ihr Kontakt zu einer Zeitung, einem Blog, einem Bild- oder Audiosender? Erzählt von Openit. Sie sollen darüber berichten. (15 Minuten +) Erstellt selbst einen Bericht, einen Text, ein Video, einen Podcast darüber und verbreitet ihn. : (2) Initiativen und Ideen für Openit Kennt Ihr wen oder was, das prima zu Openit passen würde und einen Programmpunkt beitragen könnte? (1 Minute) Schlagt sie vor auf der Liste der Initiativen und Ideen, tragt sie ein. (5 Minuten) Kontaktiert sie gleich selbst, weist sie auf Openit hin und ladet sie ein, sich bei Openit einzubringen. (15 Minuten +) Schreibt/kontaktiert 3 oder 5 Initiativen auf der Liste an. (1 Stunde +) Trefft euch mit ihnen, skypt etc. und überlegt und entwickelt gemeinsam eine passende Aktion für Openit :-) : (3) Institutionen und Plätze im Gebiet Openit Was gibt es für interessante Orte, Einrichtungen, Plätze, Geschäfte, Firmen usw. im Gebiet von Openit? (1 Minute) Tragt, was ihr kennt, in die Liste ein. (5 Minuten +) Kontaktiert sie, besucht sie und ladet sie ein, sich bei Openit zu beteiligen. Sie können z.B. 1. Selbst etwas bei Openit anbieten, sich vorstellen, eine Aktion durchführen etc. oder 2. Einen Raum vielleicht auch Ressourcen zur Verfügung stellen oder 3. Kontakt zu einer interessanten Initiative aufnehmen, um gemeinsam eine Aktion auf die Beine zu stellen. – Ihr könnt euch auch mit ihnen gemeinsam hinsetzen und etwas überlegen. Ladet sie auf die offenen Entwicklungstreffen ein. : (4) Hilfe anbieten Schaut auf die Ressourcenseite. Braucht jemand Hilfe? Bietet etwas an z.B. Unterstützung, Material, Werkzeug, Raum usw. : (5) + Wechselnde Aufgaben Neben diesen ständigen Aufgaben gibt es noch wechselnde, je nachdem was gerade wichtig ist oder ansteht. Das kann z.B. Gestaltung oder Programmierung für die Website sein, Gestaltung eines Posters/Flyers, Geld für z.B. Posterdruck usw. : Andere Ideen oder mehr machen? Schreibt an Lars oder Catrin." . Offene Entwicklungstreffen thumb|200pxVielleicht braucht man gar nicht viele solcher Treffen. Aber wieso sollte man sie nicht abhalten? Wer hat schon Lust, alles ausschließlich online zu machen? Wer klickt sich schon durch? Spätestens im letzten Monat und nach der Plakataktion (siehe unten), die dazu führen soll, auch „Offline“ Menschen einzubeziehen, sind solche offenen Treffen wichtig. Bei Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg gab es schon fast 6 Monate vorher regelmäßige Treffen, die aber z.B. auch dafür da waren, diesen Bauplan hier besser zu verstehen und zu entwickeln. Je nach Zeitpunkt und Treffen kann man das Treffen verschieden strukturieren. Ein Moderator wird gebraucht. Für Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg versuchen wir jetzt (Juli) diese Struktur mit zwei Teilen: (Teil 1) Leute treffen nacheinander ein (es ist Berlin, Niemand kommt hier jemals pünktlich). Man unterhält sich. Wer bist du? Was machst du? Worum geht es hier? Wer hat Lust sich einzubringen? Wie? Welche Ideen gibt es? Was brauchst du für Hilfe? Woher könnte sie kommen? etc. (Teil 2) Standardaufgaben (siehe oben) hervorholen und fragen, ob Einzelpersonen oder Gruppen Lust haben, sich darum zu kümmern? Klare Aufgaben in kleineren Häppchen möglichst verbindlich verteilen. (Beispiel: Wer will Initiative Nr. 25-30 von der Liste mal kontaktieren?) Wollen sich Gruppen bilden und zusammenarbeiten? Wer braucht Hilfe bei was? . Werbung und Entwicklung Wie wird alles bekannt? Wie kann man vorher und auch noch während ''Openit Aktionen, Programmpunkte, Kooperationen usw. entwickeln? Dafür kann man sich verschiedenes einfallen lassen. Hier stehen noch ein paar kurze Ideen. Abgesehen vielleicht von der Plakataktion* sind sie nicht unbedingt Bestandteil des Grundbauplanes. . Plakate / Plakataktion* : Da Openit sich vor allem auf ein Gebiet beziehen d.h. dieses einbeziehen soll und sicherlich nicht jeder dort online oder in den Filterbubbles unterwegs ist, in denen Openit auftaucht, muss man sich etwas anderes überlegen. Diese Aktion hier ist für Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg bis jetzt nur ein Vorhaben und deshalb hier nur Skizze: : Ungefähr 5 bis 6 Wochen vor Openit sollen Plakate zu Openit gedruckt werden, die einen kurzen Beschreibungs- und vor allem einen Einladungstext an alle Anlieger enthalten, sich einzubringen und zu beteiligen. Die Termine zu den nächsten offenen Entwicklungstreffen stehen auch drauf. Das Plakat soll in der gesamten Gegend von Openit aufgehängt werden und zwar an die Haustüren, wenn möglich auch direkt in die Hausflure der Häuser. Workshops, Experimente, Aktionen, Events : Für Openit gibt es die Idee, schon vorher kleinere Workshops oder Events zu gestalten, mit denen man z.B. Aufmerksamkeit dafür erzeugt oder Ideen und/oder Programmpunkte dafür entwickeln kann. In einem Workshop über Energie mit Kids baut man z.B. Elektroautos aus Pappe oder mobile Topfpflanzen mit Openit Logo und URL dran und "fährt" damit dann durch das Openit Gebiet? Die Befahrung wiederholt man natürlich während Openit. Ein Event zur „Vermessung des Geländes“: Man geht herum und sucht schöne Plätze, Parks, Höfe zusammen, markiert sie mit Kreide „Openit Workshopspace + www.openit.cc“, schießt Fotos und stellt sie auf die Gebiet Seite. Stadtnatur suchen? Ein Biomodul erstellen? Stadt hacken proben? Die Open City Events sollen das für die Openit 2013 in Kreuzberg sein und ich hoffe, es bleibt Arbeitszeit dafür übrig. . MedienPartner und klassische Werbung : Klassische Werbung wie Plakate, Radio, Fernsehen, Zeitungen, Blogs.... ? : thumb|202px''Ideen für noch mehr? Gerne in die Kommentare Während des Festivals (+ danach) Was macht man während des Festivals? Welche Grundinfrastruktur gibt es dort? Wie kann man z.B. anregen, dass während des Festivals weitere Programmpunkte erzeugt werden? Hier wird sicherlich noch etwas entstehen. Ideen geibt es bereits. Jay Cousins will z.B. etwas über Serendipitys machen. Er weiß noch nicht genau, was das sein wird, aber wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, wird es etwas sein, das Menschen zu unverhofften Begegnungen verhilft mit etwas, dass sie nicht kennen. Wie kann man ihnen helfen, mal spontan aus ihrer Filterblase herauszufallen? Not preaching to the choir sister! Eine wirklich schöne Idee. Hier ein paar Ideen, die ziemlich sicher dazugehören werden: . Do Your Own Badge Bar – gemeinsame Markierungskultur : Keine dezentrale Organisation heißt auch keine dezentrale Farb- und Formsprache und keine zentrale Namensschildverteilungsstelle. Auf einer Konferenz tragen aber alle Namensschilder. So erkennt man sich, weiß wer man ist und das man dazugehört. Was für eine Makierungskultur kann man auf einer Guerilla Konferenz schaffen? Die Idee ist, dass jeder sich vorher zu Hause oder vor allem an offenen Bastelständen im Gelände kreativ ein eigenes Namens oder Stand oder Workshopschild baut. Dafür braucht man ein Logo, das leicht nachbaubar oder nachzeichenbar ist und dann immer noch gut zu erkennen. . GET TOGETHER - Openit Veranstaltungen und Zeitpunkte zum Zusammenkommen : Es muss Gelegenheiten geben, auf denen alle Akteure einmal zusammenkommen können, eine gemeinsame Identität oder Atmosphäre sich kristallisieren kann. Wie kann man sie schaffen? Was ist eine elegante Lösung? Die erste Idee ist, dass man mindestens eine Veranstaltung aufsetzt und von Anfang an in den Kalender einfügt, die dafür da ist, alle Akteure, die tagsüber verstreut waren, zusammenzuholen für einen gemeinsamen Austausch. Im Moment planen wir für Openit 2013 eine Abendveranstaltung am Samstag mit einer Reihe von Kurzvorträgen: "Was ist passiert? Wie war der Tag? Usw." Vielleicht wäre es klug, auch jeden Abend einen solchen festen Termin zu haben? Aber muss es ein Abendtermin sein? Ist noch unsicher. Wo und wie findet sich alles zusammen? Das alles wird noch überlegt werden. Ideen? - ° °°° ° - ---- (( AUS EINER FRÜHEN BESCHREIBUNG)) _ Aktionen und Möglichkeiten? Was kann es auf dem Openit Festival alles geben? Wie könnte ein Programmpunkt aussehen? Hier einige Ideen. Werdet aktiv. Und öffnet euch. & Falls Ihr in Berlin seid, kommt zu den offenen Entwicklungstreffen. _ _ Führungen thumb|300pxStadt-, Kultur- und Naturraumführungen: Wenn ökologische Wirtschaft besser mit der natürlichen Umwelt interagiert sowie ökonomische Vorgänge sensibel darauf anpasst und neu dafür koordiniert, gilt es, all das überhaupt erst einmal kennenzulernen. Lernen wir unseren Stadtraum, die Natur, die Ökologie und Ökonomie darin besser kennen. Dann können wir sie offen und neu in die Hand nehmen. Experten für Führungen meldet euch, teilt euer Wissen! . Workshops, Vorträge, Diskussionen, Vorführungen thumb|300pxMitgebrachtes Wissen teilen und gemeinsam weiterentwickeln. . Open Maker Lab right|306pxWas ist ein Makerlab? Siehe das Video rechts / auf Vimeo. Hier gibt es einen Text. Ein Makerlab ist eine offene Werkstatt – Menschen können sich gegenseitig beim Gestalten, Entwickeln, Reparieren, Produzieren beobachten, sich darüber austauschen und voneinander lernen. Open Things! Wer will ein MakerLab organisieren? Meldet euch. . Installationen, Ausstellungen, Aktionen thumb|300pxObjekte, Aktionen, Vorführungen, Ausstellungen... . Stände thumb|300pxZu Produkten, Ideen, Initiativen, Unternehmen usw. Klassische Stände sind gut, vor allem um „traditionelle“ Anbieter in Openit zu integrieren. . Open Food Area thumb|300px Gemeinsam essen, natürlich. Was passt für Openit? Wo gibt es „offene“ Lebensmittel? Woher bekommen wir unsere Lebensmittel? Wie sparen und teilen wir? Etc. . Institutionen und Menschen vor Ort ''' thumb|300pxDas Gebiet von Openit ist reich an interessanten Institutionen und eine Vielzahl von Menschen aus verschiedensten Ländern leben hier. Wie kann man sie einbinden? Wie kann Openit ihnen helfen, wie können sie Openit helfen. Lassen sich Synergien erzeugen? Kann man sie über Workshops z.B. in die Entwicklung von Openit einbeziehen, neue Konzepte ausprobieren? Liste der Institutionen vor Ort . '''Party Natürlich muss es eine Party oder Partys geben. Wann, wo, wie? Wer hat Lust, eine Party zu organisieren, anzubieten? Ideen *Man gibt einfach 3 oder 4 Bars in der Gegend an und erklärt sie zu den Openit Partybars für diese Zeit. . Werbung & Kommunikation Wie wird die Openit bekannt? Werbung dafür? Spannende Ideen und Konzepte. Ideen *''Schreibt auf euren Blogs, in Zeitungen, Mails, Twitterfeeds usw. von Openit oder bittet Freunde, es zu tun. '' . Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 19:40, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit